


And You're Perfect To Me

by taggiecb



Series: Headscarves and Hair [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Power Bottom Louis, tied wrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggiecb/pseuds/taggiecb
Summary: Harry isn't happy, Louis needs him to see how beautiful he is. Even if he has to tie him down to do it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phdmama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdmama/gifts).



> Happy Birthday lovely woman. I hope this brings a smile to your face today. Love you. xo

Louis leans in the doorway of the bathroom suite. They were scheduled to leave for dinner half an hour ago, but he can’t pull his pouting spouse away from the mirror. 

“Babe, can we move along?” He asks, on the verge of annoyed. 

“Can you not see what is going on here?” He jabs a finger at his head, eyebrows knitted in frustration. 

“It looks the exact same as it did when you came in here almost an hour ago!” He lifts his eyes to the sky. 

“Don’t you think I know that?” Harry looks like he’s about to tear up, so Louis moves in to wrap his arms around his torso, looking at them both in the mirror. 

“You look fine Harry.”

“I hate it.” 

“You can’t make it grow any longer by snapping at me. Why don’t you put some product in it, or you know…” Louis lifts his shoulder. 

“Ugh, headscarves were so 2013 Louis.” Harry takes his turn to roll his eyes, and Louis takes his turn to pout. He has been trying to get Harry back into a scarf since May. 

“You are stubborn Harry Styles, but not as stubborn as me. I will see you in a head scarf again if I have to tie you to the bed with them, and put it on myself.” 

He says it in fun, but when he looks at Harry’s reflection he can’t miss the shift in his expression. A thoughtful consideration mixed with undeniable arousal. Louis doesn’t say another word before he grabs Harry by the wrist, and leads him out of the bathroom, and into their spacious bedroom. When they reach the end of the bed Louis turns around, and kisses Harry hard on the mouth. All thoughts of dinner are gone as his hands roam up Harry’s torso, under his plain white t shirt. 

He breaks the kiss with a gasp, already dizzy with want.He looks at Harry who seems to be in a similar state. When Harry leans back in for another, Louis pulls back. “Are you going to put the scarf on?” 

Harry looks confused for a second, like he has forgotten how they got here to begin with, but pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, trying to hide a mischievous smile, and shakes his head. Harry once again leans in for a kiss, but Louis turns around leaving him high and dry. Louis turns to the closet, not taking any time at all to find what he’s looking for. 

When he returns Harry is standing in the exact spot, but with his arms crossed, and a fond smirk on his face. 

“What did you find there?” Harry asks him.

“Oh, you know, a few of my favourites.” He holds up three silky scarves for Harry to inspect. He reaches out, and delicately runs one through his fingers, a far off distance in his eyes. Probably a memory from the last time he wore it, but still lets his hand drop, not taking any of the offerings. 

“Stubborn boy.” Louis murmurs. He comes close again, taking Harry’s wrist again in his hand, letting the fabric of the scarf slip across the skin. “Hop up on the bed.” He whispers, and Harry scrambles to comply. Louis follows, crawling up Harry’s endless legs to sit on his torso. Harry instantly wraps his hands around his waist, steadying him. 

“This is a lot of work to get me to do something with my hair.” Harry says, hands gently gliding up and down Louis’ sides. Louis smiles down at him, and strokes his cheek with his empty hand. 

“You are beautiful, you know that right?” Harry’s lips turn up slightly. He nods, and it’s almost imperceptible, but Louis sees it. “I just want to show you.” 

“Show me then.” Harry replies, voice husky with desire. 

It makes Louis’ breath catch in the back of this throat, but he drops the scarves beside him, all but one, and with that one, he runs up the side of Harry’s face, his neck, and then over his eyes. Harry lies still, letting Louis roam over him. He gently lifts Harry’s head to tie the scarf, leaving Harry without sight, but Louis can still see the arousal clear as day. 

“Shirt.” He practically whispers, and helps Harry undress the top of his body. Harry lifts the top half of his body easily, even with Louis on his hips, and tosses it over his head. He attempts to move in for a kiss, or a touch, but Louis pushes him back down on the bed. 

“Lou,” Harry whines, pouting, and grabbing at air. 

“No, this is for your own good.” Louis smirks. Harry snorts. “Let me love you.” 

“I can feel the love. Tie me up, and don’t let me touch you. How romantic.” Harry tries to sound annoyed, but he’s licking his lips, and Louis can feel him getting harder by the second underneath him. 

“I haven’t tied you up.” Louis quips, grabbing the second scarf. He watches Harry pause underneath him.

“No…” Harry hesitates. “You haven’t.” He then lifts his hands in the air, and brings them together. 

Louis can only swear under his breath as he brings the smooth green material around Harry’s wrist, and then pushes them over his head to wrap the fabric around the iron post of their headboard. This pulls a groan from Harry, and Louis responds by grinding down on his seat, feeling Harry’s erection straining underneath him. 

“How do you feel now?” Louis asks, slowly getting off Harry, and off the bed altogether. Harry wiggles, and bucks up at nothing. 

“Um, frustrated, alone, blind.” Harry replies, but he can’t hide the want. 

“So sassy for being at my mercy.” Louis teases, bringing a finger up Harry’s side, just enough to make him jump, and moan again. 

“Please Lou.” Louis doesn’t need to be asked twice. He goes straight for Harry’s belt, and undoes it, pulling his jeans down to his knees. Harry writhes some more under Louis’ minimal touch. His cock is flush, and full. Louis doesn’t even need to touch it. He just puts his mouth over the head, and takes as much as he can on the first go. Harry immediately bucks up, chasing out the friction, and warmth. It doesn’t bother Louis in the least, but he still pulls back, leaving Harry without again. 

“Am I going to have to tie your feet as well?” He teases. Harry is shaking his head furiously, suddenly becoming still under Louis’ touch. 

“God Louis, please.” Harry whines, every muscle in his body is taught. Louis takes him in his mouth again, and Harry groans, but doesn’t move. “That feels so good. Don’t stop.” Harry says. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop.” He chants, pleads, begs. Louis doesn’t think he could if he wanted to. 

He reaches down, and unbuttons his own jeans, and slips out of them while still working Harry over with his mouth. He continues to get him off with his hand while he reaches the bedside for the lube. The snap of the top of the lube opening causes Harry’s head to jerk sideways. “Gonna ride you.” Louis breaths as he reaches back to open himself up as quickly as he can. 

“Wanna see Lou, please let me see you.” Harry pleads. Louis reaches up sliding the scarf up just enough to uncover Harry’s eyes. He blinks for a moment before his eyes focus on Louis climbing over him again to finish opening himself up. He seats himself so that their hard cocks meet up, and he grinds down as he plunges into himself with his own hands. “Fuck, you look gorgeous.” Harry says, licking his lips as though he’s ready to devour Louis where he sits. 

“Want you to fuck me. Make me feel you.” Louis challenges, lifting himself enough to meet his opened hole with Harry’s waiting erection. He sinks down slowly, not because he needs the time, but because he needs to see Harry come apart under him. He’s not disappointed. Harry’s mouth opens, but nothing comes out as he strains to meet Louis’ already quickening thrusts.

“Fuck Louis, touch yourself, want to see you get off on my cock.” Harry commands. Louis instantly brings his hand down to touch himself. The first time since they started, and almost cries out from the overwhelming feeling. He pushes through it though, and starts to match the rhythm that they have in their hips. “Look so good like this baby.” 

“Wanna come, come with me.” Louis breaths, losing his resolve, his control. Harry nods, and picks up the pace, placing his feet on the bed, and thrusting up into Louis with harsh, sharp snaps of his hips. Louis has to hang on to keep himself seated, and the change in angle tips him over, without warning, or build up he’s coming all over his hand, and onto Harry’s stomach. True to his agreement, Harry fucks Louis through it, coming inside him. They slide together until Louis can’t hold himself up anymore, sliding into Harry’s side, and reaching up to untie the scarf with one hand. Harry brings his arms down slowly to encase Louis, and they lie there for a long time, just breathing, and caressing. 

“Hate seeing you like that.” Louis finally mumbles into Harry’s skin. 

“I know it’s stupid.” Harry sighs deeply, reaching up to gingerly touch the scarf that’s sitting on top of his messed hair, curls forming around his sweaty temples. 

“It’s not stupid Harry, I understand that it’s still bothering you. I just wish you could see that your hair is not what makes you who you are.”

“I know. It’s just...we’ve just been judged on how we look for so long, all of our adult lives, a lot of my teenage life. Someday the looks…. it won’t be there anymore.” 

“Trust me, it will be there. It won’t look like this,” Louis waves a lazy hand up Harry’s body, “but it will be there. And even if it isn’t. Even if you age horribly, and have no hair, and bad breath, and a big belly, I will still think you are as perfect as I did the first time I laid eyes on you.” 

Harry laughs, but looks at Louis, and smiles fondly. “Thank you.” He almost whispers, just for Louis’ ears. 

“You’re welcome. I love you.” Louis responds, kissing Harry lightly on the mouth before moving to get up. “Now, reservations are fucked, but I’m sure we could find someplace that will take a couple of aging pop stars huh?” 

“Maybe I’ll leave the scarf.” Harry teases. Louis just nods and makes his way back into the shower.


End file.
